A Parallel Universe For James and Lily
by MultiMusical
Summary: Something got messed up and I had to repost this.. so I decided to chop up the chapters! Yay! lol. well, this is my first Lily and James story. I hope you enjoy it... hmmm.. I made this story around Christmas... hope you like it!
1. The Switch

**Chapter One: The Switch**

"Potter, go away!"

Seventeen year old Lily Evans was in Care of Magical Creatures, trying to pay attention to Professor Kettleburn talk and talk about Grindylows. But with James Potter and his crew right behind her, that was humanly impossible.

"Go out with me and I will." James hissed, poking Lily in the back. Lily scowled.

"I will not!" Lily yelled, stomping her foot.

"Miss Evans, is something wrong?" Professor Kettleburn asked sternly. Lily turned a light pink color and muttered,

"No, professor." James and Sirius snickered behind the reddening Lily. When Professor Kettleburn turned back to his lesson, Lily turned around and stepped on James's foot. Hard. Really hard.

"OUCH!" James said in a loud whisper, clutching his foot. Sirius just snickered even louder. Lily turned back to the lesson, her arms crossed and a death glare on her face.

"James Potter is so immature." Lily mumbled grumpily in the common room. Her best friend, Hazel Parsley, was next to her, scribbling away loudly on piece of parchment. "Probably writing more love notes to Black." Lily thought. She giggled at the thought of this. Hazel, along with many other girls at Hogwarts, was head over heels in love with Sirius Black. She had been writing mysterious love notes for him ever since the fifth year, leaving them on his desk in Transfiguration every Friday. He would read them, pass them on to James, and they would both have a good laugh.

"What was that you said, Lily?" Hazel asked, looking up from her almost-full parchment.

"James Potter is so immature." Lily repeated a bit louder. Hazel rolled her eyes. Lily had been saying that ever since James starting bothering her in their first year. Every night in the common room, it was "Potter makes me sick," or "He deserves to eat frog droppings." Today, it was "James Potter is so immature."

"Do you think Sirius likes spaghetti?" Hazel asked absent-mindedly a few moments later. It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes.

"What do you think? Everytime we have a meal, him and his double stuff their faces with whatever is at arm's length." Lily said coolly. Hazel frowned. She hated it when Lily insulted Sirius. Lily just fixed her Head Girl badge and looked down at her pile of homework.

Lily was Head Girl, a dream she had ever since her first year. But her dream had been turned into a nightmare when none other than James Potter had been picked as Head Boy.

"I'm going to bed." Lily said simply, getting up from the cushy common room chair and stretching. She was going to bed early since they had a full day ahead. Double potions (groan), double History of Magic (zzzzzzzz), double Care of Magical Creatures (mosquito!), and double Transfiguration (oof!). She sauntered up to her dormitory and threw herself on her bed.

"Hey, Sirius, look at that! Hes-ko-lo- Es-ko-mo." James read slowly. He was flipping through a spell book he bought at Hogsmeade: Spells Your Friends will Never Forget.

"What does it do?" Sirius asked. He, James, Remus, and Peter were in the boy's dormitory, getting ready for bed.

"Supposedly, it turns their hair white." James said, glancing down at the page. That's when he noticed another spell there.

"Nabakza Ressoral." James muttered. "The jealousy spell. It makes the target jealous of the spell caster in every way."

James Potter grinned devilishly. "Lily Evans, you're mine." He thought excitedly. He began to laugh, laugh evilly, menacingly, maniacally, until--

"James, mate, why are you laughing maniacally?" Sirius inquired, looking up from his four-poster bed. James immediately stopped laughing like a lunatic.

"No reason." he said shortly. Sirius nodded to show he understood.

"Turn to page 624 and complete the potion on the page. I'm pairing you up." Professor Salandar snapped. He was the potions master of the school. "Black and Snape."

Sirius's eyes bugged out and he groaned, "Professor, please, I'll wash the toilets, just don't put me through that kind of punishment!"

"Go to your partner, Black." Professor Salandar said shortly and sternly. Sirius scowled and scooted over a couple of seats, next to a greasy haired Severus Snape. Hazel frowned. She, of course, had been hoping she could be partners with Sirius. Professor Salandar continued,

"Parsley and Longbottom." Hazel's reaction was somewhat like Sirius's, except she didn't offer to clean the toilets. She sighed and sat down next to Frank Longbottom and took out her potions supplies.

"Abbott and Trombas." Ronald Abbott and Derek Trombas scooted next to each other. Derek looked revolted at the idea of pairing up with a Gryffindor, seeing as he was a slytherin. "Lupin and Pettigrew." Professor Salandar continued. Remus and Peter grinned and didn't move, since they were already sitting next to each other. This continued until what Lily was dreading and what James was hoping for came up,

"Potter and Evans." Professor Salandar said smoothly. James smirked, Lily scowled, and Sirius chuckled. Lily didn't want to protest, knowing the horrible things Professor Salandar could do to students. James opened his mouth to say something to Lily, but she cut him off.

"Shut it, Potter." she said coldly. She took out her supplies and she and James got to work.

"Hey, Evans," James started. Lily let out air through her nose. She hated it when James called her Evans.

"What?" she said shortly.

"What's that?" James pointed to nothing on the wall, but Lily looked up.

"Where?" she asked dumbly. James swiftly whipped out his wand and whispered,

"Nabakza Ressoral."

The world seemed to stop. Lily's eyes froze like green ice and James couldn't move. There was no sound around them. No one seemed to be there. There was violent flash of pink light, a flash of blue light, and the world moved on. But James and Lily weren't moving.

They had fainted.

Sirius was the first to notice. He slipped over to his best friend's table, pretending to wash his hands because of Snape's greasiness, and poked James in the back. When James did nothing, he poked Lily and got the same. He looked at them both with a confused expression and whipped out his wand.

"Ennervate." he whispered, pointing to the two of them. When he was sure their eyes were open, he ran back to his seat.

Lily Evans opened her eyes to find herself looking at herself.

"Wha--?" she said sleepily. She sat up. She was in potions class. Yes, she remembered that. She was paired up with Potter. Oh, yes, she remembered that all right. But James wasn't there. She was there. But if that was her, what was she?

James Potter opened his eyes, expecting to see Lily Evans there, glaring at him as usual while they were doing their potion, but found himself to be looking at...him. He was looking at him.

"Bloody hell!" he said. "That's not my voice!" he thought anxiously, "That's Lily's voice! The spell-- what happened?"

"Potter?" Lily asked, looking uncertainly at her body. "Whoa!" she thought, "That was so not my voice!"

"It didn't work!" James exclaimed. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"How is it YOU actually understand something before I do? What is going on!" Lily questioned angrily.

"NO TALKING!" Professor Salandar roared, "Five points from Gryffindor, Potter."

Lily looked at James, eyebrows still raised. He shook his head and wrote on a piece of scrap parchment, "I'll explain in Binn's class."

As soon as they were out of the classroom, Lily rounded on James.

"WHAT is going on!" Lily hissed as she and James hurried to Binn's class.

"Well, I found this spell in this book to make people jealous of others, and I wanted to make you jealous of me and I guess, I dunno, something went wrong." James said quickly. Lily stared at him in awe.

"So what now? I don't want to be you! I don't know HOW to be you!" Lily said madly.

"Well, I know how to be you. I just have to be perfect." James said rather shyly. Lily scowled.

"First you get me into this mess, and then you try to flirt with me? You're worse than I thought!" she said exasperatedly. "As soon as class is over, I'm going to Professor Dumbledore's office and you're coming with me!"

James nodded obediently.

In Professor Binn's class...

"James, what were you and Lily taking about? Did she finally give in?" Sirius said softly as they took their seats. Lily had to sit with Sirius, Remus, and Peter while James sat with Hazel, and Lily's other friend, Molly.

"We were uh-- talking about our potion." Lily said shortly.

"Well, it's good to see you're finally taking your studies seriously." Remus commented happily. Lily nodded and lay her head down on her desk, trying her best to not have to talk to James's friends.

Over with James...

"Now, you guys, we have to get out of class as soon as it ends and up to the castle right after Care of Magical Creatures class so I can leave the notes on Sirius's desk before he gets there." Hazel whispered. James had to keep himself from laughing. "So Parsley is the one who has been leaving those notes on Sirius's desk! Wait till he hears this!" he thought evilly.

Red-haired Molly rolled her eyes. James settled his head on his desk and started to drift off to sleep, just as he had done every class before then. But--

"Lily, what are you doing? You've got to take your notes!" Molly said, poking James in the back. He or her or however you want to say it lifted his head up and groaned groggily. He scowled as he retrieved one of Lily's quills and opened her half filled notebook. He noticed a little heart in the front with someone's name in it. This of course interested him. He looked at it, trying to read the messy writing. "She must've written this years ago, her handwriting is terrible." James said mentally, squinting at the paper. When he couldn't figure it out for another ten minutes, he gave up and starting scribbling down notes.

**A/N- OK, let me explain. For some wierd reason, some of my stories were deleted off the website. Something about using songs written by people outside of the U.S. O.o So now I'm reposting them, song free and in shorter chapters. This is Chapter one, part one. Enjoy!**


	2. The Switch, Part 2

Ch. 1, Part 2

Back with Lily...

As usual, Lily was taking notes in even the dullest class. She opened James's backpack and retrieved a folder filled with parchment. This folder had writing all over it. Little snitches and hearts with her name in it decorated it. She could feel herself turning red looking at it.

"Now, does anyone know how the goblin war began?" Professor Binns asked in his monotone voice. "Ms. Evans?"

James lifted his head at the sound of Lily's name.

"Ms. Evans?" Professor Binns repeated. James just seemed to realize that Professor Binns thought he was Lily and he answered,

"Uh, well.. this um, this goblin, he uh, he was mean. And he, uh---he---" James looked over at the real Lily for help. She was hiding her head. "In embarresment." James thought, angry with himself.

"I don't know, professor." he finished lamely. Professor Binns frowned and finished his lesson. As soon as class was over, Lily detached herself from Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Nice going." Lily said coldly. James frowned.

"I tried. Just 'cause we switched places doesn't mean I have your brains." James retaliated. Lily just crossed her arms and stormed ahead of James. She bumped right into Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter asked, noticing the way Lily had a scowl on her face. Lily was about to say "Potter problems." as she had done so many times to her friends, but that annoying little voice in her head told her everyone thought she was James.

"Lily." Lily said shortly. Sirius sighed.

"Will you get over her? Read between the lines, Prongs. She hates you." Sirius said wisely.

"No, she doesn't!" Lily said without thinking. Did I just say that I didn't hate James---no! Let me rephrase that: Did I just say I didn't hate Potter? Lily thought anxiously.

"Where's this attitude coming from? You're always sulking about how Lily hates you soooo much." Remus said, with emphasis on the word 'hate'.

"I am?" Lily asked. Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What's with you?" he asked. Lily just shrugged.

Back to James...

"Lily what's wrong?" Hazel asked, giving James a concerned look. James just shook his head and thought "What have I gotten her into?"

"Potter problems?" Her and Molly said together. James raised her eyebrows. He realized they were waiting for an answer and he nodded.

"You should just make it loud and clear: you don't want to go out with him." Molly said. James frowned, shrugged and turned to Professor Kettleburn. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily had just arrived. James longed to go and sit next to his friends, but he was in Lily's body. He knew it was out of the question.

"Now, today we will be learning about the Lobalug..." Professor Kettleburn droned on and on as James dreamt of Lily. Her face, her hands, her eyes...

"C'mon let's go!" Hazel's voice broke James's trail of thoughts.

"Yes, Lily?" James said absent-mindedly. Hazel and Molly looked at her oddly.

"Umm day dreams." James said, trying to cover up. Hazel and Molly just rolled their eyes and dragged James up to Transfiguration. They were the first ones there and Hazel casually glided past Sirius's desk and dropped a wad of parchment on his desk. James snickered silently.

He settled himself in Lily's seat and waited for the class to begin.

"Hey look, your secret admirer struck again." Remus said, nodding to the wad of papers on Sirius's desk. As he, Sirius, Peter, and Lily took their seats, Lily feeling odd in the back of the room, Sirius opened the parchment. He chuckled and handed it to Lily.

Sirius,  
I love you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much! Your dazzling smiling, silky smooth black hair, your ---" Lily didn't get to read on. Professor McGonagal consficated the note. Lily watched helplessly as Hazel's face turned the color of Molly's hair. Professor McGonagal glanced at the note and turned to Hazel.

"Ms. Parsley, this is your writing. Take this note and I never want to see it again." Professor McGonagal said. Hazel, if possible, turned even more red, and muttered a, "Yes, professor." as McGonagal handed her the note. Sirius also turned a light shade of pink.

"Hazel Parsley?" he said disbelievingly under his breath. James laughed inside, seeing his big tough-guy best friend turn pink.

To both James's and Lily's relief, Transfiguration ended soon. But Professor McGonagal told them to stay after for a minute.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you both before dinner. He's going to introduce you both to the Head Dorms where you both will be sleeping. The password to his office is Berties Botts." Professor McGonagal said. Lily sulked. "Sharing a common room with Potter is tough enough..." she thought to herself. James nodded and they both walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. James tried many times to talk to Lily, but backed out each time he tried. They finally reached the office after several minutes of unbearable silence.

"Bertie Botts." Lily said grudgingly. When in professor Dumbledore's office, James immediately sat down in an armchair and Lily followed suit. They started to argue about what happened in Transfiguration and Hazel's note. They were so busy arguing (James smirked slyly the entire time) that they didn't notice Professor Dumbledore enter. He sat in his chair silently and not until Lily looked up and noticed him standing there and stomped on James's foot did they cease.

"Now, you have come to discuss your new dorms, I presume." Dumbledore said. Lily and James nodded. "Well, there is no reason to discuss it. It's right next to the Gryffindor common room. It has a common room of it's own and two bedrooms and a bathroom for you both. The password is Hunky-dory. Now, I suggest you both hurry down to dinner. Unless," he eyed the two of them carefully, "you have anything else to discuss?"

Lily nodded vigorously and said,

"Professor, James over here did a spell that went wrong on me and now I'm stuck in his body." she said in a rush. Professor Dumbledore's mouth twitched into a smile.

"I see. Mr. Potter, what exactly did you say?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Exactly what the book said: Nabakza Ressoral!" James said defensively.

"Is that exactly how you said it?" Dumbledore asked calmly. James nodded and Dumbledore laughed.

"Apparently, you didn't read the fine print. You are supposed to trill your r's or else you're saying a completely different spell." Dumbledore said, chuckling. Lily gave James the worst glare yet.

"How do we reverse it, professor?" Lily asked, trying her best not to kick and scream like a five year old.

"On a full moon, come to my office at midnight. It will only take a few minutes." Dumbledore explained. James's mind went right to Remus.

"A full moon? I won't be able-- I--" but one look from Lily made him shut up and Dumbledore dismissed them.

They sauntered out of the office and Lily paused.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" James asked. Lily shook her head.

"I'm going to the dorm. I'm not hungry." she said shortly. She turned around and walked away silently.

James couldn't help but wish he could go along with her.

**A/N ok so here is part 2 of chapter one. yay! lol R/R?**


	3. I Didn't Mean To Do That!, Part 1

**Chapter Two: I didn't mean to do that!** **Part One**

"Are you going to talk to me?"

It was Saturday morning and James and Lily were in the Head's common room, Lily on one side of the room, James on the other.

"I have to. We have to work out the prefect's shifts. So get your lazy butt over here and let's start." Lily said simply. James happily walked over to Lily and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Now, Mitchell and Selsbury should be able to take over shift three, since they won't have any classes then and they're not on the Quiddich team." Lily said, scribbling down Mitchell and Selsbury under Shift 3 on a chart McGonagal had given them. She let her hand rest on the table as she studied the list of prefects. James couldn't help it. He rested his hand on top of Lily's. She looked like at him like he was crazy and scolded him.

"James, we're going to be living together and---" Lily was cut off.

"You just called me James instead of Potter!" James said in awe. Lily turned a light red color.

"Well, like I said, we're going to be living together, so we might as well get along with no romance involved." Lily said as her cheeks turned back to normal. James looked down at his hand and waited a few minutes to speak again.

"Wisteria and Enilejna can do shift one."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining out, and the students were forced to stay inside that day. James and Lily stayed in their dorm all day. Lily sat on the couch, reading a spell book. James was on the other side, staring at Lily, barely blinking.

"Lily, could we please talk?" James asked for maybe the hundreth time. Lily finally put down her book and gave a disgruntled,

"Fine." James walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her's and began talking,

"Do you know what it's like to be rejected?"

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but closed it after thinking about the question. She had never been the dating type. She shook her head and James nodded his.

"I'm sure you haven't. Well, take it from someone who gets rejected by a certain special someone everyday," he gave her an odd look at this, "It's not fun."

Lily, for the first time, looked at James's eyes with something other than hatred. Pity and guilt.

"James, I don't know what to say." she said lamely.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to think about that." James said reluctantly. "I'll leave you to your book."

He turned to go back to his original chair.

"James, wait." Lily said quickly. James spun around and raised his eyebrows. Lily had no idea what she was about to do until she did it.

She kissed James Potter. That immature James Potter who made her sick and deserved to eat frog's droppings. When she pulled away, realizing what she and done, James looked at her with wide eyes.

"I-- I didn't mean to do that!" Lily squeaked. But James's face had just broke out into a grin.

"You like me." he said playfully, batting his eyelashes.

"Don't get cocky, Potter, I didn't mean to kiss you!" Lily said grudgingly.

"But you did." James said slyly. Lily turned red and snapped,

"Just when I thought we could be friends, you had to go and get all vain and cocky again!" She scowled at James and ran up to her dorm.

James leaned back on his chair, thought about what just happened, and said under his breath,

"Damn, I'm an idiot."

James sighed, mentally hit himself on the head and sulked all the way up to his dorm. He quickly wrote a letter to Sirius, knowing he couldn't talk to him in this, er, "form". He sent it with Niddy, his owl and anxiously waited for a response.

Over with Sirius...

"Sirius, you got a letter." Remus said, looking up as a brown owl with a white line down it's chest swooped in and a letter was dropped off next to Sirius.

"That's James's owl." he muttered as the owl flew out. He opened up the letter and read it through slowly, not believing it's content, Remus looking over his shoulder, Peter not paying attention.

Dear Sirius,

You won't believe what happened! Lily Evans kissed me! But then, I got all cocky and she hates me AGAIN! What should I do? What should I say? I have no idea what to do! Everytime I talk to her, my stomach does this big flip-flop and I feel ready to throw up! If you want to come talk to me, the password is Hunkydory.

James

"JAMES AND LILY KISSED?" Remus exclaimed. Hazel and Molly spun around in a millisecond.

"JAMES AND LILY KISSED?" they cried in unsion. Sirius scowled.

"Smooth move, Remus." he said sarcasticly. "Well, I'm going to go talk to him."

"I'll go to. I NEED to talk to Lily about this!" Hazel said anxoiusly. The two of them walked out of the common room together, an awkward silence between them.

"So, Parsley, you're the one who's been sending me those love notes?" Sirius said slyly. Hazel turned scarlet.

"Uh, he he, yeah." she said nervously.

"Sorry to make you uncomfortable. Friends?" Sirius put out his hand to shake. Hazel grasped it and said brightly,

"Friends."

"Here it is." Hazel said, coming to a painting of a butler with a balding head.

"Password?" he said tonelessly.

"Hunkydory." Sirius said quickly. The painting swung open and the two walked in.

Hazel walked briskly into the room with a plaque that said Lily, and Sirius in the one that said James.

With Sirius...

"Lily? What are you doing in James's room?" he asked uncertainly. This was definitely James's room: it had Quiddich posters all over and a snitch was floating lazily near the ceiling. But Lily's body was there, not his best friend's.

"Sirius, let me explain. I'm James. Lily and I kind of... switched places." James said slowly. Sirius laughed gaily.

"You switched places? Let me guess, and it's all your fault?" Sirius said slyly. James turned red.

"Yes." he said. He was kind of annoyed: having Lily mad at him was enough, now his best friend had to reminind him it was his fault Lily and him switched.

"So, where's Lily now?" Sirius asked, sitting down on James's bed. James stared blankly out his window and answered,

"In her room."

"So, it looks like you've gotten yourself into a load of trouble, hmm?" Sirius asked, studying James's face expression.

"I've waited six years for this, Sirius! And now she despises me.. again." he said tonelessly.

"Don't worry, we'll get you through this, Prongs. I will, and so will Moony and Wormtail."

**A/N - R/R? Please? Lol, Part 2 is next !**


	4. I Didn't Mean To Do That!, Part 2

**I Didn't Mean To Do That! Part 2**

Over with Hazel...

Hazel took the whole 'James and Lily switched places' thing a little different.

"You SWTICHED PLACES? OMG!" she exclaimed. Lily looked up at her with puffy eyes.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it, Hazel." she said pleadingly.

"Ok, sorry. So, you and James kissed?" she asked excitedly. Lily nodded shyly.

"Awww! You guys are such a cute couple!" Hazel said, a glint in her eye.

"We're not a couple! Potter got all cocky and now we're back to square one." Lily said shortly and sternly.

"C'mon, Lil, give him a chance! He's been trying to get you to like him for six years! He hasn't dated a single girl because he's waiting for you!" Hazel pointed out. This made Lily think. "That is true... but I'm not going out with him!" she said to herself. She shook her head.

"I am not going out with him. Now could we please change the subject?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised. Hazel sighed and nodded. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next full moon was not for another five days. Five long days... five long, unbearable days... five long, unbearable, wierd-- okay, I'll stop. Lily and James were cut off from their friends during classes, James was deprived of his sleep during History of Magic, and Lily was forced to go to Quiddich practice.

Day 1-

"Here is your new schedule, Potter." Lily said briskly the next morning in the Head's Room. She handed James a chart with all of her classes for the next five days. James looked over the schedule quickly.

"Ancient runes? You take ancient runes? I can't decipher all of those symbol things!" James complained. Lily glared at him icily.

"Shut up, Potter. If you fail any one of my classes, I swear, I'll never forgive you!" Lily said angrily. She picked up James's bag and stormed out the portrait hole. 

"Oo, guilt bomb..." he mumbled, following her out of the room.

James and Lily still couldn't sit with their friends. So, James walked over to Hazel and Molly grumpily.

"Hello, ahem--Lily." Molly said, glancing up at him. Molly, Remus, and Peter had all been notified about the switch and were sworn to secrecy.

"Good morning." Hazel said briskly. She was looking around the hallways, most likely trying to get an eyefull of Sirius.

"What's so good about it?" James grumbled. Molly frowned.

"What's up with you?" she asked. James scowled and shook his head.

"Well, anyways, we have divination first." Holly said brightly as they entered the Great Hall. The three of them sat with Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Peter so they could all be with their rightful friends. It looked as if James would sit next to Lily, but he was ushered by Sirius to sit next to him instead.

"So, you have to take Ancient Runes?" Remus asked, with a mouthful of porridge. James nodded grumpily.

"C'mon, Prongs, smile!" Sirius said, thumping James on the back as he took a sip of orange juice. James coughed, glared, and said,

"I don't feel like it." 

Sirius rolled his eyes and started stuffing his face. Toast, bagels, porridge, waffles, you name it, he ate it. Hazel gazed at him for a few moments before Molly poked her and James in the back and told them to get moving or they'll be late for divination.

"See you guys in charms!" Hazel exclaimed. James sulked off with Hazel and Molly off to divination.

"Now," boomed the Divination teacher, Professor Armani, "This is your seventh and last year at Hogwarts. We all know what this means! N.E.W.T.'s. I am going to work you to the bone! I am going to make sure that each and every one of you has a fully developed inner eye! Now, turn to 609 and do the exercise on that page."

James reached into Lily's lavender backpack and fished out her divination book. It was over flowing with notes. He flipped to page 609 and was soon looking at a page filled with pictures of different hand designs.

"Okay, James, give me your hand." Molly said briskly. James thrust out her hand at her and she traced over the creases in his palm with her finger. She closed her eyes.

"I sense... love in your future. Love and---" James cut her off and glared at her.

"Don't tease me like that, Molly." he said coldly. Molly snapped open her eyes.

"Number one, you ruined my train of thought and number two, I was not teasing you! Now, give me back your hand or Lily is going to fail and she will never talk to you again!" Molly hissed. James scowled and gave her back his hand.

"As I was saying, I sense love and danger. Great danger that will change your life forever." Molly said wisely. James couldn't help but think, "What bull."

James was very happy when Charms came after divination. He was very eager to see his friends even though he couldn't sit with them.

Lily scribbled down on a piece of paper, "How did he do in divination?" and sent it to Molly. Molly opened it, nudged Hazel and Hazel peeked over her shoulder to read it. There was a bit of a smirk on Molly's face as she wrote, "He did pretty good. We were doing palm reading." She sent it back to Lily, who was about to reply, asking what she saw in his palm when she saw Professor Flitwick eyeing her carefully and decided to wait. That question went over and over in her head: what did his palm say? It wasn't like it was a question deciding life or death. But knowing that she couldn't know made her want to know more. She was twitching a bit when Sirius asked her if she was okay.

"I'm, uh.. I'm just peachy." Lily said in a fake cheery voice.

"Okay, everybody, this is the Jealousy charm." Professor Flitwick started. Lily and James sat bolt up in their chairs, "It is Nabakza Ressorrrral," he said this with a bit of an accent, trilling his 'r', "Now, notice I trilled the 'r'. If you don't trill it, you're saying a completly different spell."

"Been there, done that," James thought, smiling to himself a bit.

"Now, I am going to pair everyone up. Uh, let's see... Black and Parsley," Hazel turned bright red as Professor Flitwick said this. She and Sirius scooted over to each other, "Potter and Lupin." James smiled. He was about to get up and sit next to his good friend when he remembered Proffesor Salsa thought Lily was him, "Abbott and Longbottom," Ronald Abbott and Frank Longbottom grinned at each other, "Evans," James's stomach did a backflip, "and Pettigrew," James and Peter scooted next to eachother happily. This went on for a minute or so and Molly ended up with Arthur Weasly.

"Okay, Remus, I've had horrible --ahem-- expieriances with this spell, so I was hoping you'd do it first." Lily said, smiling. Remus chuckled. Professor Salsa warned them again about trilling the 'r's and let them begin.

"Ready?" Remus asked. Lily smiled, nodded, and closed her eyes. Remus got out his wand and pointed it at Lily.

"Nabakza Ressorrrral." he said clearly. There was a flash of green light (no, she's not dieing!) and Lily opened her eyes. Green flashes were going on all around her and suddenly,

"Remus, how come YOU get to skip days with a full moon?"

"Well, I--"

"And how come YOU get to be a boy?"

"You see--"

"Why do YOU go to the bathroom by---"

"HOW DO I REVERSE THIS, PROFESSOR!" Remus exploded, not wanting to hear anymore. James looked over with interest.

Professor Flitwick came over to the two of them.

"Did it work, Mr. Lupin?" he questioned.

"Why did YOU get twenty two O.W.L.'s and I only got nineteen?" Lily said enviously.

"I see." Flitwick said shortly, "Okay, everybody! To reverse it, you must point to yourself and say Conceitnef."

Remus fumbled with his wand for a moment, eager to take this spell off Lily and muttered, pointing to himself, "Conceitnef."

Lily stopped babbling and Remus let out a sigh of relief.

Most of the other classes went by without trouble, since they seven of them had the rest of the classes together. When James and Lily got to the Head's Room, Lily could finally ask him what Molly saw in his hand.

"Well, she said she saw danger and uh," he avoided Lily's eyes as he said," and um, love."

Lily turned a light shade of pink but only for a moment.

"So, what was it like being insanely jealous of Remus?" James asked casually.

"Well, I don't very much remember. Though I do remember asking him why he should be able to go to the bathroom a--ahem-- different way." Lily said, smiling a bit. James laughed.

"Oh, speaking of the bathroom, I really need to go!" Lily continued.

"So? If you got to go, you got to go." James said simply. Lily looked at him like he had a third eye.

"I can't go in this-- body!" Lily whined. Suddenly, James got it.

"Ohhhh. Er, maybe you could-- close your eyes?" he said lamely.

"I'll just hold it in.. for another four days." Lily said thoughtfully.

"There must be a spell.." James mumbled.

"You know what? You're probally right. C'mon, let's go down to the library." Lily said, pulling on James's arm. His knees quivered for a second when his own hand touched him, but followed her out the portrait hole. Suddenly, her grip got tighter and it was aware to James why a moment later. "Snivellus" was walking down the hall, eyeing the two of them carefully. Lily sucked in her breath and muttered so only James could hear her,

"Don't do anything." 

James had to clench his teeth, grip his wand until his hands sweated, and keep his legs as rigid as a piece of wood to not pounce on him at that very moment. Lily on the other hand, forced a smile.

"Good evening, Snape." she said in a calm voice. Snape looked at her oddly.

"Evening, er, Potter." he looked over at James, "Evening, mudblood."

Lily's grip instantly increased by three on James's arm. Snape smirked and walked off, muttering to himself, his greasy black hair covering his face.

"Why didn't you let me punch him?" James said haughtily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Number one, it'll look like it's ME getting into a fight and number two, Snape isn't worth it!" Lily scolded. James looked at her with wide eyes.

"But you heard what he called you!" James cried. Lily looked at him sympathetically.

"I appreciate you wanting to stick up for me, but next time try using words, not wands or fists." she said wisely. James scowled as they entered the library. Lily still hadn't released her grip on his arm. Hazel and Sirius were down there. Hazel nudged Sirius and he looked up. She pointed to James and Lily, Lily still gripping James's arm tightly. Hazel giggled and Sirius smirked. Lily and James noticed their friends over there and Lily instantly released her grip. They walked to the shelf labeled "Housecare Spellbooks".

James looked around dumbly. He didn't go to the library as much as Lily, but Lily found a book with a spell to, er, "empty her bladder" in about seven or eight minutes. The quickly whipped out her wand and muttered a spell, pointing to herself, and gave a sigh of relief. James chuckled. In another book, titled What to Wear? told them how to change clothes without actually doing so. They checked out the books and Lily put them in her bag. They smiled at their friends and sat down at their table. Sirius smiled slyly at James, who looked clueless as ever. Lily glanced up at James to see him staring at her. James turned red and back in a flash and started a conversation with Sirius. Hazel giggled.

James and Lily soon had to leave to watch the halls. That was one of their duties as Head Boy and Girl.

They had survived a day and half as each other.

But they still have four more.


End file.
